


EXTRAS

by superna_tau_ral91



Series: Love Knows No Boundaries [3]
Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band)
Genre: asl guide, or sign language guide really, random stuff, with family trees and whatnot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superna_tau_ral91/pseuds/superna_tau_ral91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll find an introduction, family chart, and ASL guide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to reorder things around...

Hello~

This is Gelo! I am the author of my very first (still on-going however) fiction, Love Knows No Boundaries, which I have originally posted to LiveJournal and AFF a long time ago (and they're still not complete either, lol). I wanted to bring it here to give you readers a chance to enjoy it!

First of all, this story is a multi-band crossover fic, and I hope you all will enjoy it.

Second, there are some things that I want to point out to you readers about my fic:

1) I was inspired to come up with this fiction because I would like to join in the bandwagon of authors writing of characters with disabilities/conditions; only through this story will I be taking on the people/characters from the Korean music genre. I applaud those authors for their courage to understand and/or convey their perspectives on life through their characters with disabilities.

2) In the next page, you will find a list of characters with their stage names versus real names. I am using the real names for the sake of both my Alternate Universe approach and the readers. However, I am also altering their surnames to divide into families, as they will be interacting quite a lot with each other throughout the story. Likewise with the list, you will find the family chart for your convenience.

3) As shown in the Description, there are several students who have a disability/condition, four of them to be exact. A blind, a mute, and two deafs. As you read in the fiction, you will find italicized and bolded words...like so. These are to represent the sensory attentions of those aforementioned individuals; these are effects that anyone would recognize, but it matters deeply to those with a disability because that is how they rely on their other senses to get a feel of their surroundings. Also, you will encounter deaf dialogues and I will include the guide to understanding them. I encourage that you open the link in another window to use as a "side window" assistance as you read along, but you do not have to do it; otherwise, just have fun reading. :)

4) As I have also said in the description, this fiction will have ups and downs, so please be ready to have any unexpected emotions that you may feel when reading. You may feel sad, worried, happy, weepy, angry, giddy, frustrated, and many different emotions. Life isn't always full of sunshines and rainbows, y'know?

5) Enough about me rambling on this~ As a writer to his future readers, I will always appreciate comments and feedbacks!!


	2. ASL GUIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self explanatory really...

American Sign Language (ASL) is a language of the Deaf generally used in the United States of America, and is also my second language. Please read the ASL guidelines with an open mind.

Other countries have their own sign language systems, even South Korea (KSL), Japan (JSL), France (LSF), the UK (BSL), and many others. In this case, I am using mostly American Sign Language here to express the story dialogues, because it is the only Sign Language I am comfortable to type in and think in. However, there will be some Korean Sign Language (KSL), in which I am comfortable in typing out the spelling of names, than the phrases themselves, for the sake of international readers.

There will often be occasions when Deaf Speech (as in deaf person trying to speak with words) is involved, but to many of you, it is indecipherable. (Fortunately, there are translations that follow afterwards.) You will see some words in which Daehyun, the Deaf character in the story, will say that looks absolutely strange to you. It is not meant to be mockingly funny, but rather accepted with understanding that the Deaf Speech and Sign Language are components of a different language system separate of the English language. I understand that it may seem weird to you as you read along, but these make up the essence of the Deaf language, most notably the Sign Language. 

I, myself, am Deaf but I wear Hearing Aids; I grew up attending mainstream schools and being bilingual at that. In a way, AU!Kyungsoo is reflecting a part of myself there with my deafness; family life is irrelevant. I have grown up listening (with my eyes and ears) and communicating with my Deaf friends, most of us having similar structures of Pure/English-influenced ASL grammar.  

* * *

 PLEASE NOTE: Not all signers (it is not just Deaf people in the story that knows how to sign) follow pure ASL, because of either their “hearing” mindsets or their integration with mainstreamed schools; but there are some who use pure ASL grammar.

My guidelines for reading ASL dialogues in this story (and maybe other stories of mine):

 **1.** [AMERICAN SIGN LANGUAGE WILL BE EXPRESSED IN BRACKETS] **; so please do not take the frequent caps as shouting, as it is normally how it is written/typed when I was growing up. Sometimes as to convey the mood of the signer not only in facial expression, but as well as the size of the signing frame/sign box, the words may be typed in lowercase. As mentioned, they may not be typically done with ASL Gloss.**

 

 **2.** <FOREIGN SIGN LANGUAGE WILL BE EXPRESSED/FINGERSPELLED IN A DIFFERENT KIND OF BRACKETS, AS SHOWN.>

 

 **3\. Variation in brackets can mean it is a** {PERSONAL DIALOGUE} **or** [OPEN DIALOGUE].

 

 **4.** fs[WORD/NAME] **= A word or a name is being fingerspelled; occasionally, you may find W-O-R-D-S typed like so. You can look to the notes at the end for actual spelling and how to spell according to KSL or ASL. Fingerspelling is the foundation to Sign Language.**  

 

 **5.** [#WORD] **= Indicates a lexicalized word, not necessarily fingerspelling but there is a sort of motion that goes with fingerspelling the word with fluidity.**

 

 **6.** <FOREIGN SIGN LANGUAGE **WILL BE EXPRESSED/FINGERSPELLED IN A DIFFERENT KIND OF BRACKETS, AS SHOWN.** >

 

 **7\. In the signing dialogues, when Kyungsoo and Daehyun are spelling their names and other people's names, they spell in Korean Sign Language with** fs<these kind of brackets> **.** **Otherwise, conversationally-wise, they're using American Sign Language. Just for the record, KSL Alphabet is really awkward to read when you’re spelling things out…so bear with the quirky spelling of the names at the endnotes, because it is following the correlated signs as indicated with their jamo (calligraphy-based character block names).**

 

 **8.** [ns(NAME)] **= Name sign; it's an Identification kind of thing, much faster than fingerspelling the names.**

 

**9. You can view the alphabets here:[Korean Sign Language Alphabet](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Korean_manual_alphabet) and [American Sign Language Alphabet](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/6f/Aslfingerspellalpha.png)**

 

 **10.** [“WORD”/“PHRASE-WITH-HYPHENS”] **= Represented by classifiers, and/or conceptual signs expressed figuratively in English/ASL i.e.**

  * [“DON’T-KNOW”]
  * [“NOT-MY-PROBLEM”]
  * [“CAR-PASS-BY”]



 

 **11.** [WORD-WORD] **= often indications of one sign that corresponds location/time with people/objects and directive verbs**

 **a) Indications of location/time with people/objects; i** **.e.**

  * [YOU-TWO] **= (The two of you/you two…)**
  * [GROUP-THERE] **= (That group over there, these group of …)**
  * [SINCE-THEN, EVERY-DAY HAPPY LESS] **(These happier moments have become lesser and lesser by the days.)**



**b) Indications of direction and inclusion of reference, and a sign can mean more than two words; i.e.**

  * [GIVE-ME] **= (Give it to me/Give me that)**
  * [WAKE-HIM] **= (Wake him up)**
  * [YOU-SAME-ME] **= (We're the same, you and I.)**



 

**12\. REPETITION/PLURALITY:**

**-** [VERB-VERB] **=** **it means the “verb”ing indicated in Sign Language.**

  * [TODAY, YOU DO-DO?] **= (What are you doing today?)**
  * [I LOOK-LOOK-LOOK, YOU-ALL ACT SILLY] **= (I'm looking at the three of you, and you guys look ridiculous.)**



**-** [VERB(+)(++)(+++)] **= sign(s) have an inflection; (+) continuously, (++) individually, (+++) to the full extent**

  * [I "GIVE-YOU"+] **= (I keep giving it to you.)**
  * [I "GIVE-EACH"++] **= (I'm giving each of you this.)**
  * [I FINISH GIVE+++] **= (I gave it all to you guys.)**



 

 **-** [NOUN++]/[VERB++] **, it means the "plurality" of the noun/verb, usually with both hands acting separately or in unison. The amount of plus signs simply indicates how much of an activity is happening.**

  * [TONIGHT MANY STAR++ “UP-IN-SKY”] **= (There are a lot of stars up there tonight.)**



**\- Oftentimes, there are indications of a preceding word that represents an amount (i.e. MANY, GROUP, “A-LOT”, etc.) or a specified amount.**

  * [GROUP-THERE MY FRIEND] **(These are my friends over there.)**
  * [MANY CAR “PASS-BY”++] **= (The cars are passing by (on a two-way street).)**
  * [3-CAR THERE] **= (There are three cars.)**
  * [YOU SOMEONE 4th-CHAIR BEHIND-YOU] **= (Someone is sitting four chairs behind you.)**
  * **[** I WALK, MANY CAR “PASS-BY-ONE-WAY” **] = (The cars are passing by me as I was walking.)**



 

**13. [BOLDED WORDS/PHRASES] = sign(s) has/have a dramatic motion, whether fast or slow.**

 

 **14\. [** WORD(S)/PHRASE **] = sign(s) that are usually one-handed have two hands for emphasis or application to the public.**

 

**15\. There will be body gestures and facial expressions included in ASL dialogues. *These will be indicated with asterisks on each end of the sentence, like so*. There will be pointing, too; so on the contrary to Hearing etiquettes, it is not rude to point. Hahaha...**

 

 **16.** [^(WORD/PHRASE)^] **= indicates eyebrows being raised up as an inflecting tone marker, usually for a yes/no question**

  * [^(FINISH, YOU)^] ** **= Are you done?****



 

 **17.** [v(WORD/PHRASE)v] **= indicates eyebrows being furrowed as an inflecting tone marker with an inquisitive question (who, what, when, where, why, which, how (much/many/old))  
**

  * [TODAY v(DO-DO)v] **= What are you doing today?**
  * [v(WHY)v HERE] **= Why are you here?**



 

 **18.** [ _^(WORD/PHRASE)^_ ] **= indicates eyebrows being raised up and head tilted slightly as an inflecting tone marker with a rhetorical question.  
**

  * [THINK BEST HURRY _^_ _[WHY]^_  LONG-LINE WILL!] ** **= I think it's best if we hurry because there will be a long line!****
  * [ _^[REALLY THINK]^_ "NOT-MY-PROBLEM" "WIPE-HANDS", sh(I THINK NOT)] ** ** **= Did you really think you were gonna get rid of us? I don't think so.******



 

 **19.** [~(WORD)/(PHRASE(S))~] ** **= indicates eyebrows raised to signify a take-note condition, or can be accompanied with a blink (*) inbetween to signify an if-then condition.****

 

 **20.** [sh(WORD/PHRASE)] **= indicates head shaking to make a statement negative or a dismissal tone**

 

 **21.** [nh(WORD/PHRASE)] **= indicates head nodding to make a statement positive or an encouraging tone**

 

 **22.** [WORD/WORD] <"PHRASE"/"PHRASE"> **= the "/" indicates the shift of body to portray a number of perspectives**

 

**23. [PHRASE "?"] **= Literally the question marker, but you don't exactly trace out the question mark; the phrase poses itself as a question to be asked to someone. It is done so by bending your index finger several times, like one would if they were to scratch their nose. It means that right after the word/phrase, there is a sign that is similar to signing "** [ASK+++] **", but really, it's a conceptual sign classifier for someone asking the other(s) directly a question.****

**24** **. (Translations often will be provided after the brackets, if not beforehand or in dialogic quotation marks, like so in italicized parentheses).**

**Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!**


	3. TREE AND INFO

**LEE (Chinese-Korean):**

**Yue & Minyoung = Parents; Farmer and Fisherman**

**Minseok = 22; Culinary Grad**

**Wufan = 22; Business Grad**

**Jongdae = 20; Math**

**Sunyoung = 19; Liberal Studies**

 

**ZHANG (Chinese):**

**Xing & Meihui = Parents; Dance teacher and Reporter**

**Luhan = 22; Dance Grad**

**Yixing = 21; Dance**

**Amber = 19; Journalism**

 

**JUNG (Korean):**

**Minwoo & Boyoung = Parents; Businessman and Teacher**

**Sunhwa = 23; Student Teacher**

**Youngjae & Daehyun = 20 Music/Journalism**

 

**MOON (Korean):**

**Jongsoo & (nee Kim) Hanchul = Parents; musicians**

**Himchan = 22; Music Grad**

**Jongup = 18; Dance**

 

**KIM (Korean):**

**Yeojin & Minsook = Parents; CEO and Senior Actress**

**Jinki = 23; Business Entrepreneur/Café Manager**

**Hyojung & Bora = 22; Theater/Dance Grads**

**Joonmyeon = 21; Journalism**

**Chanyeol = 20; Theater**

 

**PARK (Korean):**

**Chungho & Heeyoung = Parents; Teachers**

**Miyoung & Taeyeon = 24; Practice Teachers**

**Jonghyun = 23; Singer**

**Kyungsoo & Baekhyun = 20; Journalism/Music **

 

**KIM (Korean):**

**Hyunki & Hwanjoo = Parents; Chef and Fashion Designer**

**Kibum = 21; Culinary Arts**

**Taemin= 20; Dance**

**Jongin & Sehun = 18; Dance/Dance**

**Soojung = 18; Fashion Design**

 

**BANG (Korean):**

**Hyunjin & Iseul = Parents; Chefs**

**Hana = 24; Chef**

**Yongguk = 22; Music Grad**

**Junhong = 17; High Schooler**

 

**HUANG (Chinese):**

**Jianguo & Huizhong = parents; Translator for CEO/Masseur and Masseuse**

**Qian = 25; Dance Teacher/Masseuse**

**Zitao = 20; Mathematics**

**Jinri/Zhenli = 18; Liberal Studies**

* * *

 

**Family Tree (nix parents)  
**   
  



End file.
